Hello! My Dearest
by SadHanaa
Summary: Naruto mungkin saja penasaran, kala bibinya memanggilnya untuk datang ke rumahnya. Naruto sama sekali tak dapat menerka apa yang diinginkan sang bibi padanya. Namun saat ia mendapati sosok gadis itu di depan matanya, ia tahu, ada sesuatu yang perlu ia perbaiki dan apa yang akan ia lakukan. [More tags inside]


"Ah ... sudah lama aku tak datang kemari"

 _Uzumaki Naruto, 20 tahun._

Sapuan angin lembut yang menerpa wajah seakan memberikan kesan tersendiri, kala helaian rambut sesekali menutupi apa yang kini kupandang. Aku sempat tersenyum, namun aku sadar, senyumku tidak seperti senyum yang biasa kubuat.

Aku memandangi apa yang ada di depan mataku ini dengan seksama; satu unit rumah minimalis, dengan halaman luas yang tiap sisi pinggirnya dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Bukan rumah yang dapat dikatakan _megah._ Namun setidaknya, rumah yang kini kulihat dapat memberikan kenyamanan yang berbeda pada tiap orang yang menjadi penghuni atau hanya sekadar melihatnya meski dari jauh.

Aku melangkah dengan senyum yang sama, menuju pintu rumah dengan hati yang telah siap untuk menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku telah siap untuk ini. Bahkan lebih dari itu, aku terus saja kepikiran tentang ini dari kemarin hari.

 _Tentu saja ..._

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik yang pernah kulihat, lalu menunggu respon dari sang penghuni sambil memasang senyum. Aku mencoba melemaskan tubuh yang menegang saat satu sahutan muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar~"

Lalu selanjutnya, seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu untukku dalam waktu yang dapat kuhitung dengan sepuluh jariku. Dia seorang perempuan paruh baya, dengan rambut merah yang tergerai begitu lurus melewati kedua pundaknya. Sejenak aku terkagum atas kecantikan yang ia miliki, meski aku sadar, umurnya jauh berbeda denganku. Toh, dia masih mempunyai hubungan saudara denganku.

"Pagi, Naruto- _kun~"_

"Ah ... pagi, Mito- _obasan"_

Ya, aku tidak salah dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Dia memang masih punya hubungan darah denganku.

 _Dia adalah bibiku._

Tak memerlukan basa-basi yang panjang sebelum akhirnya bibi segera mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku menurutinya sambil mengucapkan _permisi._ Sesekali aku mencoba memperhatikan bibi. Ia memang terlihat sangat sibuk, dan itu terlihat jelas dari pakaian kantor yang ia kenakan. Melirik ke arah lain, aku sempat mendapati satu koper hitam yang bersandar di dinding.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tahu jika ia memang selalu sibuk dari dulu semenjak suaminya tak lagi ada.

Ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu, lalu menawarkanku untuk dibuatkan kopi atau teh. Aku tersenyum. Aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Tak perlu repot-repot _oba-san._ Aku tahu kau sedang repot"

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu. Tapi jika itu maumu, apa boleh buat?"

Ia berjalan ke arahku, lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan denganku yang dipisahkan dengan sebuah meja pendek. Aku kembali tersenyum. _Hey, ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku melakukannya?_

"Jadi, ada apa _oba-san_ memanggilku untuk datang kemari. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

" _Haah ..._ aku beruntung mempunyai keponakan seperti dirimu, Naruto- _kun_.Entah apa yang bibi lakukan jika bibi tak memlikimu"

" _Err ..."_

"Ah, maaf. Lupakan hal barusan"

Aku tertawa pelan, meski bingung aku tertawa untuk apa.

"Jadi, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Naruto- _kun"_

"Boleh sih. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk _oba-san?"_

Ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku, aku mendapati raut wajah bibi berubah menjadi sedikit agak sedih. Entah mengapa, itu membuatku merasa tak enak menanyakan hal tadi, meski pada kenyataannya, tak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar.

"Dua minggu kedepan, aku akan pergi ke luar negeri karena alasan pekerjaan. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau tinggal di sini menemani sepupumu. Kau tahu bukan, apa yang terjadi dengan sepupumu?"

" _Ya ..._ tentu saja"

Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, itu adalah alasan atas koper yang bersandar di dinding yang tadi kulihat?

Aku menyanggupi permintaan bibi. Setelah itu, bibi membawaku pada kamar sepupu yang telah lama tak kulihat bagaimana dirinya sekarang. Sekilas, yang kuingat hanyalah rambut merah panjangnya yang mirip dengan bibi.

"Bagaimana kabarnya, _oba-san?"_

"Baik-baik saja. Meski sejak kemarin, ia terus melamun saat aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama"

 _Itu adalah hal yang wajar. Mau bagaimana lagi? Terpisah dengan sosok seorang ibu adalah hal yang sulit. Bahkan untuk seorang anak perempuan._

Aku mengikuti bibi hingga tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Jemari lentiknya mencoba menggapai knop pintu. Memutarnya, lalu mendorongnya ke depan, membiarkan cahaya masuk dari celah-celah pintu. Aku merasa, kini bibi memasang senyum bercampur sedih.

"Lihatlah ..." ucap bibi sembari bergeser dari hadapanku.

"..."

 _Ya ... bagaimana bisa aku lupa tentang hal penting seperti apa yang kulihat saat ini?_

Di depanku, adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian tidur yang masih membalut tubuhnya, -

 _\- duduk di kursi roda, -_

\- lalu menikmati cahaya mentari yang masuk dari jendela.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- Hello! My Dearest -_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Tags : Romance, OOC [kemungkinan], Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, etc_

* * *

.

.

.

Dahulu, saat hari kelulusan sekolah yang begitu mengharukan, keluargaku, suami dari Mito- _obasan_ mengalami kecelakaan berat bersama putrinya. Kecelakaan itu terjadi di hari yang gelap dengan penglihatan yang tak lagi dapat menerawang jauh. Itu adalah murni kecelakaan. Satu buah mobil tertabrak oleh mobil lain dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat dari sisi samping, yang kenyataannya, mobil yang tertabrak itu adalah suami dari bibiku sendiri dan sepupuku.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, dua korban meninggal dunia, dan yang satu terluka parah. Suami dari Mito- _obasan_ meninggal dunia sama halnya dengan orang yang menabrak mobilnya. Sementara sepupuku, mengalami luka yang sangat parah.

Dari keterangan yang polisi berikan, pelaku mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk hingga mengakibatkan kecelakaan yang sangat fatal. Itu diberitakan di televisi saat itu. Aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri.

Saat itu, bibi mengalami _shock_ berat akibat kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Kehilangan suami dan putrinya yang mengalami kecelakan adalah hal yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Ia terus menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya, yaitu ibuku.

Lalu, saat pemakaman suaminya dilakukan, putrinya alias sepupuku divonis mengalami kelumpuhan total pada kedua kakinya, hingga memungkinkannya untuk tak dapat lagi berjalan dan hanya bisa bergerak melalui kursi roda. Saat itu, aku tak pernah melihat sosok bibi yang seperti itu. Sangat sedih dan terlihat begitu depresi.

Mungkin, mungkin saja jika tidak ada _support_ dari keluarganya, yaitu aku serta orang tuaku, entah apa yang terjadi pada mental bibi.

 _Ya ... itu adalah hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan._

" _Kushina-chan ..."_

Gadis yang duduk di kursi roda di depan kami—aku dan bibi—itu menoleh ke arah belakang, memperjelas bahwa nama yang disebut bibi adalah namanya. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah bibi. Ia memasang senyum, jauh berbeda dengan gadis yang ia panggil dengan nama _Kushina_ itu.

 _Namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina, sepupuku._

" _Kaa-chan,_ dan –"

"Dia sepupumu, _Uzumaki Naruto._ Dia akan tinggal di sini saat ibu pergi"

"..."

Tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun, hanya sekadar memasang wajah yang seolah berkata _oh, seperti itu?_ Dengan sorot mata yang tak peduli. Aku mencoba tersenyum meski agak kikuk. Kurasakan pundakku dipegang oleh bibi.

"Maaf ya, Naruto- _kun_. Ia mungkin jauh berbeda dari yang dulu kau lihat semenjak _saat itu"_

"Tak apa kok. Aku akan mencoba mengembalikan senyumnya lagi"

"Aku berharap padamu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan bersiap-siap. Temanilah ia sebentar ya?"

"Tentu"

Kulihat bibi berjalan melewatiku dan pergi menuju dapur. Aku terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, sesaat setelahnya, kusadari bahwa aku harus berjalan ke depan sana, lalu menyapa gadis cantik yang duduk di kursi roda itu.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, aku tiba di sampingnya. Aku mencoba berjongkok menyamakan tinggiku dengannya, lalu mencoba memberikan senyum padanya, namun pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan menatap sisi luar jendela. Tak ada senyum, tak ada kehidupan di matanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tahu ia mengalami trauma yang berat.

"Kushina ..."

 _Kusadari, aku menyebut namanya jauh berbeda saat dulu aku memanggil namanya._

Aku mencoba berpindah tempat, berjongkok di hadapannya sambil mencoba mengambil perhatiannya dengan senyum yang kuberikan. Ketika ia menatapku, tubuhku seakan terdiam memaku untuk beberapa saat; kala bibir tipisnya bergetar hendak mengatakan sesuatu meski masih terasa ragu, juga helaian rambut panjangnya yang begitu anggun bersamaan dengan _dress_ putih panjang hingga ke lutut kaki memperlihatkan aura bak seorang _putri kerajaan._

Sorot matanya memperlihatkan rasa sedih yang samar. Aku dapat merasakan itu.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Iyaa ..."

Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, itu seakan menjadi penyemangat tersendiri saat ia memanggil namaku dengan wajahnya yang lugu. Aku tahu, sudah sewajarnya ia seperti ini. Kejadian _itu_ berdampak besar pada sebagian besar tubuhnya.

 _Bahkan, ingatannya juga, mungkin?_

Aku mencoba mengulurkan tanganku, meraih dua tangan putih pucat yang saling tumpang tindih di atas paha yang merapat. Yang kurasakan adalah dingin kala aku menyentuh kedua tangannya. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Aku kembali tersenyum.

 _Ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku tersenyum?_

"Kau ingat padaku kan?"

"Samar ..."

" _Hehe~_ tak apa kok"

Aku menggenggam tangannya, mencoba mengambil perhatiannya secara lebih. Kuperhatikan, entah mengapa ia seperti pribadi yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih dari itu, sedari tadi aku tak melihat ukiran senyum di bibir tipisnya.

"Jadi, untuk hari-hari esok yang akan datang, aku akan tinggal bersamamu. Boleh kan?"

"..."

 _Tak ada tanggapan. Matanya hanya terpaku padaku, pada manik biru yang kumiliki._

Saat jarum panjang pada jam yang menempel di dinding bergerak ke arah kanan, gadis yang duduk di hadapanku ini melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada kedua tangannya. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, namun ia tak memberikan suaranya.

"Kushina?"

Ia mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kutahu. Aku masih terdiam berjongkok di hadapannya. Saat kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sandaran tangan kursi roda, raut wajahnya seakan meringis kala tubuhnya mencoba bangkit dari kursi yang sudah lama ia tempati itu.

Sementara aku, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan pesan _hey, apa yang kau lakukan?_

"Kushina?"

"Be-berdiri ..."

Kuperhatikan, ia berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya berkat kedua tangannya yang bertopang pada kursi roda. Namun wajahnya masih meringis saat ia mencoba memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak. Refleks aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke hadapannya. Ia menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu"

"..."

 _Ketika itu, aku menyadari bahwa apa yang kulakukan tak semudah yang aku duga ..._

Lalu selanjutnya, saat Kushina mencoba bergeser dengan bantuan kedua tangannya, seketika kursi roda itu bergerak bergeser hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Aku panik. Sungguh. Seketika aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku padanya, lalu menangkap tubuhnya hingga aku terjatuh dan ia tersungkur di atas tubuhku.

Jujur, aku benar-benar ketakutan jika ia kenapa-kenapa.

"Naruto- _kun,_ apa yang terjadi?!"

"Bukan masalah kok, _oba-san!"_

Aku terkekeh pelan saat bibi berteriak dari dapur dengan perasaaan khawatir. Iya juga sih, bunyi akibat aku dan gadis berambut merah ini terjatuh barusan terdengar cukup keras hingga mampu didengar oleh bibi yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

Yah, itu memang sakit. Aku bahkan meringis saat kepalaku terbentur ke lantai meski tidak terlalu kuat.

Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku dan berusaha bangun, namun yang kudapati adalah Kushina yang menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tengkurap di atas tubuhku, dengan kepala yang tenggelam di dadaku. Jujur, ini adalah posisi yang agak sedikit memalukan.

"Ku-Kushina, kau tak apa-apa?"

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, membuatku mampu melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong. Sorot sepasang _violet_ yang kehilangan sebagian besar cahaya terangnya itu membuatku kembali terdiam.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

" _Err ..._ aku hanya sepupumu, _Uzumaki Naruto._ Kau tak perlu cemas padaku"

 _Ya, setidaknya sekarang kau anggap aku sepupumu. Lupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu antara aku denganmu._

Tentu saja, itu kulanjutkan di dalam hatiku. Karena mau bagaimanapun, ia tak akan mengerti dan tak dapat memahami apa yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Mengerti bahwa dahulu ada sebuah hubungan di antara aku dengannya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

"Naruto- _kun,_ antarkan Kushina ke mobil di depan. Aku akan beres-beres sebentar lalu menyusul kalian"

"Tentu"

Setelah acara sarapan pagi selesai, segera aku mendorong kursi roda yang Kushina tempati menuju mobil milik bibi yang telah ditempatkan di depan rumah. Aku mendorongnya sambil sesekali bersenandung, hingga membuat Kushina bersandar pada sandaran kursi rodanya lalu menatap ke atas dan melihat wajahku.

Aku tersenyum, lagi ...

"Lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan?"

"Bukan lagu kok. Aku hanya sekadar bersenandung"

"Oh ..."

Aku terkekeh. Apa hanya itu respon yang bagus atas apa yang baru saja kukatakan?

Padahal aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu.

Ketika tiba saatnya kami berjalan di luar rumah, Kushina terdiam akan apa yang kini ia lihat. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri, menatapi bunga yang bermekaran. Aku tersenyum pelan, meski di dalam kepalaku kini mencoba mengambil sebuah pertanyaan retoris soal _seberapa lama gadis ini tak keluar rumah?_

"Indah bukan?"

"..."

 _Tak ada atensi,atau hanya sekadar tanggapan._

Tahu bahwa ia masih melihat-lihat sekitar, menatapi bunga-bunga yang indah, aku mendorong kursi rodanya secara perlahan. Kulihat, Kushina mencoba mengulurkan tangannya pada sebuah bunga. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau mau?"

"..."

Apa sesulit itu bagimu untuk mengeluarkan suara?

Ketika ia masih melakukan hal yang sama, segera aku mendekat ke arah bunga yang masih ia coba untuk menggapainya. Itu adalah _white rose._ Indah di mata dan entah mengapa saat aku memetiknya, seketika bayanganku teringat pada Kushina yang dulu. Aku tertawa pelan. Ada apa dengan ingatanku ini?

Aku lalu berbalik dan berniat memberikan bunga di genggamanku pada Kushina, namun apa daya, gadis itu membuang wajahnya ke arah lain seolah tak suka atas apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tertawa pelan karena itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, kau ingin ini bukan?"

"..."

Aku menghela nafas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga paham dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Mungkin ia merasa asing padaku, dan itu adalah hal wajar yang dapat aku pahami. Meski itu perasaan itu berbanding terbalik denganku.

Aku menaruh setangkai bunga _white rose_ itu ke pangkuannya, lalu kembali mendorong kursi rodanya menuju mobil. Sejenak, kuperhatikan ia masih enggan untuk menatap bunga di pangkuannya itu, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengambilnya juga. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Lain kali jika kau mau, kau bisa menyuruhku"

"Be-berisik!"

 _Hahah ..._

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tak mendengar suara dengan nada yang sama?_

Ketika kami tiba di mobil, segera aku membuka pintu mobil, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kushina secara perlahan. Jujur, aku belum pernah mengangkat tubuhnya seperti ini. Aku bukan seorang pangeran yang terbiasa membawa sang putri dengan gaya _bridal._ Namun untuk kali ini, aku tak bisa mengelak.

Kuperhatikan, Kushina—gadis yang kini berada dalam gendonganku—terlihat pasrah sejak saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya. Kurasakan tubuhnya ringan sekali. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi namun membuang mukanya ke arah lain saat aku mencoba menatapnya. Ya, benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh bibi.

Aku lalu berjalan mendekati kursi mobil bagian depan, lalu memposisikan tubuh Kushina untuk duduk di kursi dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Aku melempar senyum hangat padanya, dan ia hanya menatapku dengan datar. Tak apa. Toh, ini adalah langkah awalku untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan dirinya.

Saat aku bertanya soal apakah kurang nyaman diposisinya yang sekarang, ia hanya menggeleng tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu bergegas melipat kursi roda dan menaruhnya di bagasi mobil. Setelah itu, aku lalu berdiri di sisi luar mobil dan menunggu bibi datang dengan suasana tanpa suara.

 _Ya, tentu saja. suasana hening tanpa suara._

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, bibi datang dengan pakaian _bussiness_ yang ia kenakan, sambil membawa koper hitam yang cukup besar. Aku segera membantunya untuk membawa benda yang ia bawa untuk ditempatkan di bagasi mobil. Setelah itu, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sisi belakang.

"Tak ada yang tinggal kan, bibi?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, kita berangkat ke kantorku"

"Baik"

 _\- Dan kala itu, aku sadar bahwa ada satu sosok di sini yang tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi._

 _Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _\- To Be Continued -_

* * *

A/N : Sebelumnya, jika kamu menyadari bahwa dasar dari fanfiksi ini mirip dengan fanfiksi lain yang telah lama ada di dunia biru ini, ya, itu benar. Mungkin bisa dikatakan _terinspirasi_ daripada menjiplak. Toh, hanya dasar dari ceritanya saja. Secara _storyline,_ aku bisa memastikannya akan sangat jauh berbeda _[Jika kamu pembaca fanfiksi romance di tahun 2011-an—dan di fandom ini pula, namun dengan pairing yang berbeda—, kamu tahu deh yang mana fanfiksi yang kumaksud]._

Kedua, ini adalah proyek fanfiksi _romance multi-chapter_ yang sengaja kubuat untuk mengembangkan penulisanku di _genre_ ini. _Well,_ meski nyatanya, aku memang lebih dominan di _genre_ ini sih daripada yang lainnya. Lalu soal alasan mengapa aku menggunakan _sudut orang pertama, err ..._ anggap saja aku sedang melatih gaya penulisanku _*Tehe~*_

Lalu yang ketiga, aku sengaja tak memberikan _genre_ apa saja yang terdapat dalam cerita ini yang kutempatkan di dalam _tags._ Secara, aku sengaja tak ingin memberikan informasi lebih lanjut soal jalan cerita kedepannya, meski cerita yang kubuat terkesan agak cukup suram.

Yang keempat, tolong jangan minta _word_ lebih banyak lagi. Proyek ini sengaja kubuat dengan target _word_ hanya lebih kurang _3k_ per _chapter_ nya. Toh, proyek lain yang masih tersimpan di _notebook_ ku berserakan sana-sini dengan _word_ yang tak beraturan _[Terakhir kali, aku bahkan membuat satu chapter di fanfiksi lain dengan word yang mencapai 20k. Meski pada akhirnya, aku harus membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Dan tentunya itu sangat melelahkan]._

Dan yang terakhir, terima kasih telah membaca dan semoga terhibur. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kamu menyempatkan waktu untuk memberikan review, kritik atau bahkan saran.

Oh ya! Aku tidak bisa janji soal kapan aku bisa meng _update_ _fanfiksi multi-chapter_ ini. Tapi percayalah, aku akan berusaha mempercepat perilisan _chapter_ selanjutnya dengan segala kemampuanku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah tanggung jawabku.

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _._

 _Sign : Hana Natsuki_


End file.
